icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MightySeddieWarrior/Isn't It Awkward When...
thumb|360px|right|Cutest Seddie Fanmade Video Ever!Heya!! MightySeddieWarrior here! And, Ima writing a blog to ask all of YOU a question... Isn't it awkward ''when you talk about, or "discuss", an iCarly ship with your mom, dad, or sibling? For me, 'VERY. 'One night, I wuz watching iOMG (the kissing scene) alone (or at least that's wut I thought) in my bedroom, when outta know where, (when Sam kissed Freddie) my mom yelled ... "Sam loves Freddie!?!?!!". I screamed at the top of my lungs cuz she scared me (thanks for the nightmares, mom! ;p)! Then I said "What the heck, mom?! I thought you were at Wal-mart!". Then she said "I came home 10 minutes ago.". 10 minutes ago!? Wuz I seriously ''that focused on iCarly? And then she stands by the door, watches iOMG without saying a word to me (or at least informing she's home), then acts like nothing ever happened 3 minutes after she almost made me have a seizure! Then I said, "Well, you could've told me that you were home! "I did! But then you didn't answer. Then I decided to check on you if you were OK, and the next thing I know, you're hunched up over the side of your bed, closed-to-hypnotized to the TV screen! I was going to call you, but since you were all "intrested", I decided to let you be. "So, why did you stay by the door all shut up, watching iCarly, and almost shock me to death?" "I glanced over to the TV to see what you were watching, then I saw you were watching iCarly, and I saw that Spencer was in like that box thing, and that Carly told Sam something about "Making a move". Then I saw that it was kinda interesting, so I decided to watch." So, I guess it wuz just "motherly-instincts" all over again with her checking up on me. Then after that, she started asking me all these questions about Seddie. Like, "What will Carly think about them now?" "Will it last?" "Why does Sam like Freddie? I thought she hated him!" "Where's that Gibby kid?" It wuz a pittiful sight, really.. It wuz like another Twilight-obsessed teen girl watching New Moon or something (I'm DEEPLY sorry if that somehow offended you) and asking the director questions! Now, she goes on the iCarly Wiki "researching" about Seddie.... No, she doesn't have an account (Thank God!). :) So, wuz it awkward when you had a "talk" about a ship on iCarly? DId you have one? If you did, can you kindly tell us your story on this blog? Please? For the children... XD -123.png|Face it... They love eachother -149.png|He did his "Vampire Voice" on her -171.jpg|"Bwwaaaaaaaaaa!!!" -175.png|Lotion, anyone? -219.jpg|It's almost impossible to run from Seddie... -289.png|Flirty much, hmm? -3.png|Miracles can happen... -52.gif|"He's so cute when he's not looking!" ~Sam -88.gif|The Slapping Game.. Classic! 154952 109729199096622 100001786271106 62327 3024230 n.jpg|Ship Seddie, and we'll give you a pineapple! Ok, not really... 174px-Nickelodeon iCarly mw3.jpg|They love eachother... They just don't wanna admit it.. Yet. 207539 114019135347299 100002176380830 130985 4801260 n.jpg|"We smile because we KNOW Seddie will prevail!" Category:Blog posts